letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Untitled (Simple Plan)
Untitled (traducido como: Sin título) es una canción de la banda de Rock canadiense Simple Plan perteneciente a su segundo álbum de estudio Still Not Getting Any.... Es conocida por los fans y el publico en general como How Could This Happen to Me al ser la frase que más se repite en la canción. Letra Original= I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded By the white light I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight And I can't stand the pain And I can't make it go away No I can't stand the pain How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just want to scream How could this happen to me? Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound But no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I want to start this over again So I try to hold onto a time When nothing mattered And I can't explain what happened And I can't waste the things that I've done No I can't How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just want to scream How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just want to scream How could this happen to me? |-| Español= Abro mis ojos Intento ver pero me cegado Por la luz blanca No puedo recordar como No puedo recordar porqué Estoy acostado aquí esta noche Y no puedo soportar el dolor Y no puedo hacer que se vaya No, no puedo soportar el dolor ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mi? Cometí mis errores No tengo un lugar a donde huir La noche sigue adelante A medida que me desvanezco Estoy cansado de esta vida Sólo quiero gritar ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mi? Todos están gritando Intento hacer algún sonido pero nadie me escucha Me estoy resbalando por el borde Estoy colgando de un hilo Quiero empezar esto otra vez Así que me trato de aferrar en una época en la que nada importaba Y no puedo explicar lo que pasó Y no puedo borrar las cosas que he hecho No, no puedo ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mi? Cometí mis errores No tengo un lugar a donde huir La noche sigue adelante A medida que me desvanezco Estoy cansado de esta vida Sólo quiero gritar ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mi? Cometí mis errores No tengo un lugar a donde huir La noche sigue adelante A medida que me desvanezco Estoy cansado de esta vida Sólo quiero gritar ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mi? Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Untitled? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Sencillo Categoría:Pop Rock Categoría:Power Ballad Categoría:Simple Plan